Kagome's Mom's Date
by turtlequeen2
Summary: I know, another story from me! Kagome's mom is finally going to date again, but is this new guy more than she's barganing for? Can Souta and Kagome stop her before she marries the enemy? KagInu, OCKag's mom, some SanMir
1. The Man Who Wanted to Date Kagome’s Mom

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own my character Yukio.

Inuyasha: Who the hell's Yukio?

Turtlequeen2: You'll have to find out for yourself…

Inuyasha: Damn you wench!

Kagome: OSUWARI! Don't be rude to the authoress Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha slams into the ground and gets back up, glaring at both of them-

Inuyasha: Keh! I can do anything I want!

Turtlequeen2: I can make you say honest things you don't wanna say out loud in front of Kagome…

Inuyasha: O.O Don't please. Anything but that!

Turtlequeen2: Then be nice.

Inuyasha: Keh! -crosses his arms and growls in defeat-

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**The Man Who Wanted to Date Kagome's Mom**

The Inu-Tachi were returning to Kaede's village from another quest with two more Shikon-no-Kakara in tow. Upon returning, all the villagers greeted them in eager cheerfulness. They all nodded at them in sincerity, well all except Inuyasha of course, who was scowling at the fact that Kagome was acting all nice to Kouga the last time he stopped by. Kagome was of course ignoring him as usual for his jealousy.

When they got to Kaede's hut, the old woman went out to greet them. They told her about the demon they had to fight and how many shards they had gotten. They went inside and Kaede and the ladies prepared dinner. Inuyasha was still sulking, sitting up against the hut wall with the sheathed Tetsusaiga leaned on him. Miroku was amused by Inuyasha's jealousy of course, but knew not to tease him in this mood. Last time's results were not pretty. He cringed at the thought.

Kagome sat down beside Shippo and said," Inuyasha lighten up! Are you gonna sulk all night!"

"Keh! I'm not sulking you stupid wench," he growls back at her stubbornly.

She rolls her eyes and thinks,' _Sometimes he's more immature than Shippo!'_ "Admit it. You're just mad that I was being nice to Kouga."

"Why should I be jealous of the wimpy wolf? He's stupid to think that you're pretty!" He inwardly cringed at that uncontrolled outburst. _'Baka! Why the hell did you have to go and say that! You know Kagome's pretty…,' _he yelled at himself. "No wait Kagome…I didn't mean that," he stuttered out.

"OSUWARI! You're an impossible jerk!" The prayer beads around the hanyou's neck, brung him down to the hut floor with a loud CRACK! She started crying and packed up her backpack," I'm going home for a couple of days and don't even bother following me!" The others all sighed knowing how Inuyasha always says stupid things and gets osuwaried for it. Kagome stood up with her backpack and left the hut in a huff. Inuyasha was trying to get up when she sat him five more times. She walked to the well and jumped in, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was calling or her name yet again.

* * *

Kagome jumped out the well and wiped away her tears before sliding back the paper paneled door into a her house. She called out," I'm home," with false cheerfulness and put her slippers on.

"Hello dear! Come in here! I'd like you to meet someone," Her mother called from the living room. Kagome, dragging her backpack along, followed her mother's voice.

Once she in the room, she was beyond confused. "Mom who's this," she asked pointed to the stranger sitting beside her mother on the couch. He was tall and had soft tanned skin. He was wearing a expensive looking business suit. His black hair was cascading around his shoulders, much like Naraku's, Kagome thought.

The man stood and exchanged bows with her saying," Konichiwa. Your mother has told me a lot about you and the rest of your family. I'm her friend from high school a long time ago. My name is Ramakatsu, Yukio. You must be Higurashi, Kagome." His gaze pierced hers and she felt nausea from his black eyes. She could tell she wouldn't like him.

"Hai, that's right. How come I haven't seen you before?"

"We just had a reunion a few days ago at the grocery store."

"Well it was nice meeting you Yukio-sama," she lied and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom. She tossed her backpack at the floor and shut the door.

Souta came into her room and said," Hey sis you're back! That guy has been over a lot lately. He gives me the creeps," he said. She nods her head in agreement. In all this excitement she forgot about Inuyasha until Souta said." Is Inu-no-niichan here with you?"

She groaned," Why would I want that jerk here!"

"Oh I take it you had another one of those fights with him."

"Yea, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Can you leave?"

"I guess, but you'll talk later right?"

"Maybe Souta." He walked out and she flung herself onto her bed. Her chin rested on her pillow and thought about many things. _'I wonder what's about this guy that mom likes about him. Souta's right, he isn't normal. I don't quite know what it is, but he seems to have a dark aura around him. I can't say that to my mother though…' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint meow by her cat Buyo. "Hey Buyo, miss me," she cooed. The cat purred at the hand that was petting behind his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs:

"Keiko-chan, your children are truly something. Thank you for letting me meet your family. I would like to ask you something," Yukio says, looking at Keiko (Kagome's Mom). She started to blush lightly.

"Yes go ahead," she gestured to him.

"Would you like to go with me on a date tomorrow night? Just to get to know each other better?"

"Well I don't know…I have the children to take care of."

"I'm sure your father could watch over them. I think your children will do fine without you for a few hours. Even mothers need a break sometimes."

"Well…," she looks thoughtful for a minute, but then says," Sure I guess if it's for a few hours," she finishes, smiling.

"That'll be great. I'll see you then. Well I guess I'll leave now since it's getting late."

"Ok sayonara, Yukio-kun," she says getting up with him. She shows him to the door and they embrace for a few moments. After she closed the door and sighed in stress. _'How will I tell this to Kagome and Souta? I hope they will be ok with it since Hiroshi died. I guess father could watch them while I'm gone.' _She looked for Kagome's Jii-chan and found him praying.

"Father, do you think that you could watch Souta and Kagome while I'm gone tomorrow," she asked after he was finished.

"Sure daughter, but why will you be gone?"

"Me and Yukio-kun are going out together to get to know each other better."

"Oh, so you're finally dating?"

She blushed," No, we're just friends catching up on old times. What am I going to tell Kagome and Souta?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll tell them for you. You go enjoy yourself tomorrow."

"Thanks father," Keiko says, hugging him. She goes to bed after telling her children good night.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree, sulking about calling Kagome not pretty. He honestly thought she was pretty, but wasn't thinking when he said that, because he was angry. _'Maybe I should go apologize to her…'_

Miroku and Sango were sitting around the fire (A/N: far apart may I add. I think we all know why . ). Shippo was sleeping by Kirara. Earlier, Shippo got knocked out by the brooding hanyou when he called him a baka and told him to make up with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go talk to Kagome-sama tomorrow," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha just glared at him while on the inside he reluctantly agreed. Miroku just sighed with Sango.

"Good night houshi-sama, Inuyasha," Sango said to them before lying down.

Miroku replied," Goodnight Inuyasha, and my beautiful dear Sango." She tried a combination of blushing and glaring at him. He sighed and laid down.

After a few moments everyone was sleeping and Inuyasha stared at the moon. He sighed and decided he was going to the well tomorrow, but little does he know, he will meet another youkai.

* * *

Nice cliffy neh? Well hope you like it. I'll have to update my other stories first though so please have patience. PLEASE REVIEW…NO FLAMES!

Keiko is the name for Kagome's mom and Hiroshi is the name for her father. In the anime, there is actually no name for either so I thought to make up names for them.

Please Review!


	2. Inuyasha and Yukio Meet

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks gothchick74 for the awesome review and you'll find out more about Yukio in this chapter! How was that for a first chapter?

Inuyasha: It sucked!

Sesshomaru: I'm agreeing with the baka on this one.

Turtlequeen2 & Inuyasha: O.O

Inuyasha: You're agreeing with me! Are you trying to suck up to me so you can get Tetsusaiga?

Sesshomaru: Do you think This Sesshomaru would stoop so low as to be nice to a half-breed like you?

Inuyasha: Yea…wait what do you mean to 'stoop so low'!

Sesshomaru: Exactly the meaning baka. The only reason this tale isn't the best is because I'm not in it.

Turtlequeen2: Don't worry Sesshy. I'll find some way to fit you in.

Sesshomaru: See to it that you do. -walks away-

Inuyasha: What was that bastard rambling on about?

Turtlequeen2: I don't know, but I don't want Tokijin after my blood. Anyways, I don't own anyone but Yukio. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha & co..

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**Inuyasha and Yukio Meet**

It was morning and Inuyasha woke up earlier than everyone else. He ran to the well and jumped in. The purple light swallowed him and he landed on the other side and leaped out. He softly slid back the well house door and jumped into the tree by Kagome's window. He looked in finding that Kagome had left the window unlocked and that she was currently sleeping.

She tossed her head around on her pillow and mumbled," Inuyasha…" He wondered what she was dreaming about. A piece of her hair fell in front of her face and he gently moved is behind her ear.

"I'm such a baka. I always say things I don't mean…" He sighed and went to sit against the wall. He sat like that for a few minutes before Kagome began to stir. She started to sit up and stretch, never noticing him until she heard his voice. "It's about time you woke up wench."

She jumped up and screamed, making his ears flatten against his skull. "OSUWARI! What are you doing here Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that," she huffed at him. He got back up and put his hands over his ears.

"Damn, stop screaming! You'll make me go deaf!"

"Yea like I'd care," she said turning her back to him.

He sighed," Ok wench…" she shot a glare at him," I mean Kagome…I'm sorry I called you unpretty. Happy now?"

She immediately, turned, smiled, and hugged him tight. "I am. Thanks a bunch Inuyasha. I'm also sorry about making you jealous of me and Kouga." He instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She sighed in contentment and was about to tell him something, when her door busted open. Her mother, grandfather, and Souta ran in looking around to see them in an embrace. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped to the opposite sides of the room, blushing madly. The rest of the family seemed oblivious to it and started welcoming Inuyasha back.

"Inu-no-niichan's back," Souta shouted and Inuyasha regained his composure and smirked lightly back.

"Welcome back Inuyasha-kun," said Kagome's mom sweetly," We all heard a loud thump upstairs and decided to investigate."

Kagome was still burning red and asked meekly," Would everyone please get out of my room? I have to get dressed." Her family nodded and started to file out. Inuyasha was left standing there and she said," You too Inuyasha. Why don't you ask mama to fix you some ramen?"

"Keh! Fine, but you better hurry up Kagome," he said before going downstairs. Kagome changed into a pink t-shirt and a short green skirt. She hurriedly ran downstairs to find Inuyasha eating ramen and sitting at the table with her mother.

"Hey mom," she greeted. Her mother smiled cheerfully and brought her some breakfast.

"So Inuyasha, will you be staying with us for a couple of days?"

"No, I plan to go home tonight," he said with his face stuffed with ramen. Kagome glared at him for his bad manners, but he didn't seem to notice. Her mom chuckled at this.

"I'll will be going out tonight, so if you change your mind Inuyasha, then Kagome can fix you some ramen." He nodded his head.

"Where are you going," Kagome inquired.

"I'm going out with Yukio tonight. We want to catch up on old times and all of that."

"Oh," was all Kagome said with a hint of depression in her tone.

"Is something wrong Kagome," she asked, catching the tone in her voice.

"Oh no it's nothing really," she answered back with false cheerfulness. Inuyasha had finished his third bowl of ramen and was sitting there, listening to the whole conversation. After her mom left the room, Inuyasha decided to ask her what it was all about.

"Kagome are you all right," he said with a worried look in his eyes. She felt herself melt in his gaze, but pulled herself together s that he would not worry about her. She thought that he had enough to worry about with Kikyo, Naraku, and the Shikon-no-Tama.

"It's nothing really," she responded. He looked like he didn't believe her, but didn't question further. "So are you making me go back already?"

"Keh! We have to find jewel shards you know. You're the only one who can sense them so quit complaining." He crossed his arms in his large haori sleeves. She immediately forgot about her mother and stood there glaring at him.

"I can't believe you! I wanted to go to school tomorrow," she declared crosses her arms at him.

"Get used to it wench. We're going back now!"

"Fine, but we're staying here tonight and I'm coming back this weekend."

"Hell no!"

"OSUWARI! If you don't agree to my terms, then there's a lot more where that came from!" He got up from the ground muttering incoherent words under his breath.

He got up glaring at her then said," Fine. We can stay tonight."

"Yes!" Her mood immediately changed to one of relief. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the couch torturing…er…playing with Buyo.

Kagome later took him around the park after putting his Tetsusaiga away and his trusty cap over his doggy ears. She tried to get him to wear shoes, but as usual, he refused. They had fun there after Kagome stopped to tell Inuyasha to stop glaring at all the men who dared to steal a glance at her.

After they got back to her shrine, they walked to the Goshinboku to sit down. They sat in awkward silence until Inuyasha sat up suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong," she asked, sitting up with him.

"I thought you said there wasn't any youkai in this time."

"There isn't, at least not that I know of." He started running toward the front of the shrine grounds to find Keiko's date; Yukio.

"Who the hell are you, youkai," Inuyasha demanded. Yukio turned at him and sneered.

"Why hello there. You must be the half-breed Inuyasha, though I didn't realize you were still alive."

"Inuyasha! What are you doing," Kagome said finally catching up to them. "Yukio-sama," she asked looking at Yukio.

"Hai, it is I, Kagome. I have come to escort your mother," Yukio responded, noticing Kagome's presence.

"The hell! What business would you have with a human," Inuyasha shouted.

"What the hell is going on here," Kagome demanded.

"I frankly don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha," Yukio said calmly.

"You lying bastard," Inuyasha shouted while jumping out and trying to swipe his claws at him.

Before he got a chance, however, Kagome said the dreaded words," OSUWARI!" He thudded to the concrete, groaning as he tried to move.

"I'm sorry about that Yukio-sama. He is um…short tempered and is very protective of our family," Kagome lied, stumbling over her words. She didn't hear the earlier proclamations by either until she caught up with Inuyasha, so she didn't know what Inuyasha was talking about.

He nodded, looking like he believed it. "He must be head over heels for you," motioning toward the fallen hanyou. It earned a blush from Kagome and a growl from Inuyasha.

Yukio chuckled and walked over to the door to knock on it. Keiko opened it in earnest. He smiled, looking at her in her nice dress navy blue skirt and turquoise blouse. She blushed (A/N: I guess we all know where Kagome got it from…) under his gaze and stepped outside where he was standing. He took her hand and kissed it. She laughed lightly and commented," Always was a gentleman, Yukio."

"Only around beautiful women like you," he said with sincerity…or what seemed like it, according to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were looking at them with their mouths hanging open.

Yukio led Keiko out to his black convertible and opened the door for her. She accepted and got into the car. He got in on the drivers side and they took off.

Kagome and Inuyasha were beyond shocked. Inuyasha because he knew that was a youkai that her mother was dating. Kagome was because Yukio was sweeping her mother off her feet and she still didn't like him one bit.

"Kagome who was that," Inuyasha asked in earnest.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain all I know. I just hope mom knows what she's doing." They walked inside Kagome's house. Inuyasha wanted to know he could about the strange youkai and also wished to tell Kagome what he was.

* * *

To be continued… 

Sorry for the bad ending…next we will see the date Kagome's mom goes on with Yukio, but how will it go? Also what will Kagome think when Inuyasha tells her that Yukio is a youkai! More from other characters also! READ AND FIND OUT!

I hope it was to your liking!

Leave more comments please! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM Y'ALL! Ja ne!


	3. The Date & Inuyasha’s Confession

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the horribly long wait! I was updating my other fanfics. More reviews will be great!

Inuyasha: I was wondering if you were dead…

Turtlequeen2: Well I'm not. I am just terribly busy.

Kagome: What the hell is Inuyasha freaking out about!

Turtlequeen2 & Inuyasha: O.O

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Y…you cussed…

Kagome: Oh…sorry. -blushes-

Turtlequeen2: So Kagome is not as innocent as everyone believes her to be?

Kagome: What are you talking about? It just slipped out…

Turtlequeen2: Right…

Kagome -.-;

Turtlequeen2: Ok…well…I don't own Inuyasha and friends though I wish I did. Sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Date; Inuyasha's Confession**

Kagome sat down on one of their couches and Inuyasha followed suit.

"So, Kagome, who is that guy," Inuyasha asks.

"Well I don't know much about him. He's mama's old friend from her high school days. They met a couple of days ago while I was in Sengoku Jidai. I thought they were just friends, but its apparently not so," Kagome finished with a sad look on her face.

Inuyasha had a worried, yet serious look on his face. "Kagome don't you know that that guy is a youkai?"

"NANI! You've got to be kidding me! Are you sure that your nose is messed up because of the pollution here?"

"Keh! My nose never failed before! Besides you don't need smell to tell that he was youkai."

"What do you mean?"

"He had red eyes, claws, and pointed ears like my brother's," he said, crossing his arms.

"He looks completely human to me."

"He must have a concealment spell on him or something. He knew I was hanyou."

"What would a youkai want with my mother?"

"That's what I would like to know." They sat there in silence until Souta ran into the room.

"So are you staying the night, Inu-no-niichan," Souta asks. Inuyasha nods. Kagome pulls Inuyasha upstairs with her.

"What should we do until then," Kagome asks after she closed the door.

"We should go back still. I can protect you better," Inuyasha says matter-of-factly.

"What about the rest of my family!"

"We can ask Miroku or Sango if they ever heard of the youkai because he seems to heard of me. We won't stay there long." Kagome nods in understanding.

"We leave first thing in the morning." With that last remark, they both tried to sleep that night.

**

* * *

Meanwhile on the date**

* * *

Yukio stopped in the front of one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Tokyo.

"Isn't this a bit much? Are you sure that you can pay for all of this," Keiko asked in awe.

"Nonsense. I can pay for it all easily," Yukio said, getting out of the driver's side and opening the door for Keiko. They walked into the restaurant, which was full of lavish decorations. Yukio stated their reservation and got sat in a secluded section of the place. After they ordered their food, they began to talk.

"So Yukio-kun, how can you afford all of this," Keiko asked.

"I have a high position in the National Tokyo Bank," Yukio explained. (A/N: I don't know what kind of banks they have in Tokyo so I made up a name.)

"Impressive."

"Thank you. So what do you do for a living?"

"Well I help run the Higurashi Shrine with the rest of my family. I take care of Kagome, Souta, and my father. That's how it's been ever since Hiroshi died."

"Was Hiroshi your husband?"

"Hai," Keiko sighed.

"I'm very sorry about that."

"Thank you for your kind words, though it was a long time ago."

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing really." Keiko smiled generously. They finished eating and decided to take a walk in the park.

"I was wondering about some of the legends in your shrine," Yukio said thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well there's a lot of history in our shrine."

"Really like what?"

"Well for instance the Goshinboku in the front, is where a hanyou was supposedly pinned for 50 years." He nodded, seeming intrigued.

"Was his name Inuyasha?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I read into some of it. That well has much history, neh?" Keiko started to feel uncomfortable at that gesture and Yukio smelt her uneasiness. He didn't her to feel uncomfortable around him…yet.

"Well, yes of course there is a lot of history around the well." Keiko didn't want Yukio to find out about the well because she needed to know if she could trust him well enough to keep it as a secret.

"You don't have to tell me. At least not now. If there's some family secret, I trust you can come to tell me when the time is right." She nodded at him. They walked to the car and rode to the shrine in silence.

"If I may say, I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out tonight Yukio."

"It was nothing really. I was wondering if you were up to another outing with me to the summer festival this weekend?"

"Sure, that sounds great Yukio." Keiko smiled and he led her up to the shrine doors. Before he left, he planted a light kiss on her cheek, leaving her to blush. Keiko went in and shut the door quietly. After a few moments, she began to feel guilty. What would her children think? They loved their father dearly and she hopped her seeing Yukio wouldn't make them think any different of her love for Hiroshi. At this thought, she silently tiptoed to her room, changed into her bedclothes, and fell into a troublesome sleep.

**

* * *

Yukio POV**

* * *

After leaving that wench, I went back to my lair. I wished to find out more about that blasted well for my master. He suspected that that was how that half-breed was able to stay alive for so long.

I will only have to be patient, unfortunately, until Keiko can learn to trust me. The mere thought of that human makes me revolted. To imagine that I have to do all of this to make her fall for my trap. That miko was with that hanyou as well. Could she be the very same woman who freed the Inu-hanyou from the sacred tree?

How could they have survived 500 years? That half-breed should be dead. Keiko's father and boy are of no threat to me since they are only weak humans. However that hanyou and that miko will stand in my way. I'm sure by now that the mongrel has told that miko Kagome…yes I think that's her name, about me being a youkai.

I won't have to worry about them long however. After I bring Naraku to this time, the world shall bow before my master's mercy!

(A/N: No his master is not Naraku by the way!)

**

* * *

No one's POV**

* * *

The pale morning light shone through the curtains of Kagome's room. Kagome squinted her eyes at the light directed in her face. She began to sit up, when she seen Inuyasha sleeping soundly. His back was against the wall, on the left side of her bed, as if trying to be within arms reach if something was to attack any second. She smiled down at him.

Even in his sleep, his ears twitch back and forth. It was rarely when she saw him like this; at peace. She decided to wait until she was packed and ready to go until waking him up.

She quietly walked to the door and gently shut it when she was in the hallway. However, as she shut the door and went downstairs, he started to wake up.

He stood up and looked around the room to see that Kagome was not there. He slowly opened the door and flew down the stairs, seeing Kagome in the kitchen.

"Keh! What the hell are you doing wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped up in surprise.

"Inuyasha don't sneak up on me like that," She shouted.

He flattened his ears against his head. "So are we going of not?"

"We are. Just let me get ready." After a few hours, she was ready and wrote a letter to her family, telling them she would be in Sengoku Jidai. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and made sure the jewel shards were around her neck before following him out to the well house.

They jumped in letting the light swallow them both and taking them the feudal side.

When they got out, Inuyasha caught the scent of a very particular youkai: Sesshomaru.

* * *

To be continued…

Nice cliffy! Sorry for no action in this one, but will promise lots in the next chapter. This is an important one to read nevertheless because of learning about Yukio's personality. Hope not to disappoint. Why is Sesshomaru there? We shall find out next time on **Kagome's Mom's Date!**

READ AND REVIEW! Promise to update ASAP!

Ja ne!


	4. Information and Battle with Yukio

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait yall. Also we finally get some action in this one…

Sesshomaru: So you finally realized that I should be in this tale.

Turtlequeen2: Yea, yea whatever. I decided you'd be useful in some way.

Sesshomaru: -smirks-

Turtlequeen2: Ok, well behave so I can finish this disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: You dare to command This Sesshomaru?

Turtlequeen2: Um…hehehe…just lemme finish this…-sigh-

Sesshomaru: Fine wench.

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha and company, but I do own Yukio! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

**_

* * *

Last time on Kagome's Mom's Date: _**

_"Keh! What the hell are you doing wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped up in surprise. _

_"Inuyasha don't sneak up on me like that," She shouted. _

_He flattened his ears against his head. "So are we going of not?" _

_"We are. Just let me get ready." After a few hours, she was ready and wrote a letter to her family, telling them she would be in Sengoku Judai. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and made sure the jewel shards were around her neck before following him out to the well house. _

_They jumped in letting the light swallow them both and taking them the feudal side. _

_When they got out, Inuyasha caught the scent of a very particular youkai, Sesshomaru. _

_**This time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

**Chapter 4**

**Information and Battle with Yukio**

Inuyasha spat out," Sesshomaru's here." Kagome instantly looked distressed and got on his back. They set off quickly to Kaede's village to find Sesshomaru facing their friends.

Without turning around, Sesshomaru said," Nice to see you little brother." Inuyasha set down Kagome and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, transforming it, and holding it out in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru then turned around and responded," I wish to find out information on a character named Seiko."

"Who the hell is that?"

"I fought with a youkai named Yukio, saying that he worked for Seiko."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked bugged-eyed.

"Did you just say Yukio!"

"Do your half-breed senses dull you more than I thought?" Inuyasha growled at that remark and Kagome decided to jump in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we have heard of a youkai named Yukio, but we are not sure if he is the same person of whom you speak of."

"So you know of Yukio? He is Seiko's underling. They are associates of Naraku."

"No…" Kagome says, holding her hand over mouth in shock. The rest of the group finally approached them and was confused at the sight before them. Inuyasha growling, Kagome looking like she was going to be ill, and the interested Sesshomaru staring at them.

"What's going on here," Miroku asks.

Instead of answering the monk's question, Inuyasha demands," Where is Seiko!"

"Don't you think if I knew, they would have already been slain by now? I have already stooped to a low level on trying to ask you about his whereabouts." Inuyasha smirks at Sesshomaru remark about him admitting on relying on the hanyou for help.

Kagome suddenly got a serious face and shouts," I sense a presence of Shikon shards."

"It seems that Yukio has come to me," Sesshomaru smirks and brings out Tokijin. He runs off at blinding fast speed. Inuyasha follows off after him with Tetsusaiga still drawn. The rest run behind them on Kirara. Shippo runs off to hide.

They all stop at a clearing where Yukio awaits. Kagome looks on in disbelief and so is Inuyasha. The Yukio in the past is the same one as the Yukio in the future! The only difference is the sword at his hip and his Feudal Era clothing.

"Where is your master, Seiko," Sesshomaru questions.

Completely ignoring the Taiyoukai's question, Yukio acknowledges Inuyasha by saying," Ah, so the hanyou arrives. Inuyasha, the little brother of Sesshomaru." He blasts a ball of energy from his now, unsheathed sword at the Inu-Tachi.

Inuyasha stands his ground, holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him, to take on the attack. After a moments struggle, he pushes the blast back.

"Do you know what's going on here," Miroku whispers to Sango.

"Not a clue, but whatever it is, its not good," Sango responds. The monk nods in agreement and then decides to run into battle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are making advances at Yukio. "KAZI NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouts, bringing Tetsusaiga down to release the attack.

The sword only absorbs the attack.

"Yukio's sword absorbed the kaze no kizu," Kagome muttered in disbelief.

"Why are you fighting my battle," Sesshomaru questions after attacking with Tokijin.

After Inuyasha lands, he says," Keh! Anyone who works for Naraku is an enemy of mine. Besides, we've met before."

"My sword not only can absorb youkai energy, but can throw it back tenfold," Yukio shouts. He then proceeds to let loose the stolen kaze no kizu. It was indeed more powerful, but it worked in Inuyasha's favor.

"Keh! Just what I've been waiting for. BAKURYUUHA," he shouted, jumping in the air and bringing the Tetsusaiga back to unleash his ultimate attack.

They all watched in shock as Yukio took it head on and got out of it alive. The top of his kimono was destroyed and he had a few scratches.

"Oh, look what you've done to my haori," Yukio teased. "Now its my turn!" He jumps up and unleashes a blast into the ground. The ground starts shaking and starts to crack and uproot.

"KAGOME," shouts Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome and jumping into the air. Kagome says a thank you and runs back into the battle.

Sesshomaru jumps up and tries to make a slice at Yukio.

"I will ask you one last time, Yukio: where is Seiko, or better yet Naraku," Sesshomaru shouts, running out of patience.

"What makes you think you will live to make it out alive of here?"

"I will not die by the likes of you," Sesshomaru shouts, sending a blast from Tokijin that inflicts a wound on his bare chest.

Sango and Miroku were busy fighting off youkai that Yukio let loose. Kagome also helped a little, but found that she was running short on arrows. Miroku, finally running out options decided to use the void in his hand.

"KAZAANA," Miroku shouts, letting loose the prayer beads that were around his cursed hand. Out of nowhere, Naraku's poisonous insects came out and flew towards his kazaana. "Saimyoushou!"

"Sesshomaru was right about Yukio and Seiko working with Naraku," Sango shouts.

"We'll just have to make due with we got."

"Houshi-sama, get on Kirara then we can cover more ground!" Miroku nodded and jumped on Kirara. The neko-youkai flew into the midst of the hundreds of demons, Kirara attacking, Sango throwing her hiraikotsu, and Miroku hitting some with his staff. The method seemed effective for a while, but they were beginning to tire. The youkai kept coming!

Inuyasha decided to rid them of the youkai since Sesshomaru was busy fighting with Yukio at the moment. "Move out of the way," he shouted. Kirara wearily landed, Sango and Miroku soon climbed off. Kirara immediately resumed her regular small form out of tiredness.

"KAZE NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouted, destroying much of the youkai in one swing. He ran off to Kagome, then asked," Where's the Shikon-no-Kakara, Kagome?"

It took to moment to concentrate because of the fast speed Sesshomaru and Yukio were going. Then after finding it, she responded," There's a big shard in his back." He nodded and ran off towards the two battling youkai.

"Move Sesshomaru or I'll strike you down too, not that I would mind," Inuyasha growls. Sesshomaru sneers and says," As if my half-breed brother could strike me down with Tetsusaiga."

"Have it your way bastard! KONGOUSOUHA!" He slammed down Tetsusaiga and out of it, blasts of diamond spears! The spears barely miss Sesshomaru and rams into Yukio's body. Out of the back of some of the spears through his body, comes the jewel shard. Kagome runs and catches it, purifying the tainted shard.

"I shall have to part ways for now. We will meet again," Yukio says with black miasma surrounding his body.

"You're not getting away! KAZE NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouts, letting the attack take its course. As the miasma cleared, he was already gone. "Dammit! That bastard!"

Sesshomaru had landed and started to go after Yukio. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I guess it'll be awhile until we see him again. You injured him greatly," Sango said.

"Keh! Maybe I'll just go to Kagome's time and kill him then."

"Yukio lives in Kagome's Era," Miroku asks. Kagome nods at them.

"Inuyasha don't you think we should rest for a night or so. You do have some injuries," Kagome suggested.

"I'm not a weak human like you are."

"But you're hurt. You need to be at your best and don't you think he'll be even worse then," Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a known fact that the more a youkai ages, the more experienced and more powerful it will become. Maybe you should rest up and train a little bit," Sango explains.

"Keh! Fine, if it will make you all shut up," the hanyou said, crossing his arms. "Two days and that's it!"

"Hai," Kagome agrees. _'Wow this is weird. I never thought he would ever want to rush to my era, but then again, I do too,' _Kagome thought.

They all walk back to Kaede's hut to tend to wounds and rest up. In two days, the battle may continue, but will it be for the better or for the worst?

* * *

To be continued… 

Sorry if its short…hope this is action enough for you! READ and REVIEW! Next time, another encounter with the future Yukio! Will we meet Seiko soon also? Find out next time on KAGOME'S MOM'S DATE!

Ja ne!


	5. The Reunion with Future Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2:Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Some things came up, but hey at least I'm going to finish what I started…eventually…Thanks to my reviewer: darkrose56!

Inuyasha: Slow wench!

Turtlequeen2: -glare- Perhaps Kagome will be interested in hearing about this eh!

Inuyasha: O.O; Uh…no, not really.

Turtlequeen2: Good then. Thanks for your patience everyone!

Miroku: Please Ladies, I would appreciate lovely reviews for my beautiful friend Turtlequeen2.

Sango: HENTAI! -smacks his head with hiraikotsu-

Turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes- I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does however…

_**

* * *

Last time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

_"It is a known fact that the more a youkai ages, the more experienced and more powerful it will become. Maybe you should rest up and train a little bit," Sango explains. _

_"Keh! Fine, if it will make you all shut up," the hanyou said, crossing his arms. "Two days and that's it!" _

_"Hai," Kagome agrees. 'Wow this is weird. I never thought he would ever want to rush to my era, but then again I do too,' Kagome thought. _

_They all walk back to Kaede's hut to tend to wounds and rest up. In two days, the battle may continue, but will it be for the better or for the worst? _

_**This time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Reunion with Future Sesshomaru**

**Yukio's POV**

After another 'great' outing with that human wench, Keiko, I went to see my master to tell him what I found out from her. My master's residence is in the Tokyo Bank office building in which he owns. Secretly, it is a business in which all of the youkai working for Master Seiko goes. I walk up to my master's office and knock on the door.

"Come in Yukio," he says behind two huge French quarter doors. He is a great dragon-youkai who was InuTaisho's former enemy. He made deals with Naraku to get back at his sons.

"Seiko-donna, I come to offer you news," I say calmly.

"Go on," he pushed. I told him about how the plan in dating the wench and how I think the well is a portal in between time based on meeting that half-breed, Inuyasha. I told him about how the miko, Kagome, who was Keiko's daughter.

"They may prove a problem," Seiko says.

"Indeed. What shall we do Seiko-donna?"

"I leave it up to you. Once we bring Naraku to this time, I'm sure he will want to deal with them on his own. However, this doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with them," he sneers.

I smirk, getting the jest of it," Hai, Seiko-donna."

"Any more information you get, bring it to me immediately."

"Of course Seiko-donna." I walk out of the building, smirking at the brilliant plan I'll have in store for those two. Firstly, I'll have to send message to the half-breed's brother, Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha hopped out of the well and ran into Kagome's shrine house.

"I'm home," Kagome called out.

"Oh, Kagome you're here so soon? Inuyasha's here as well," Keiko said, smiling.

"Yep," she said with cheerfulness.

"Hey," mumbled Inuyasha.

Souta then ran into the room and smiled up at Inuyasha," Inu-no-niichan you're back! Hey sis!"

Inuyasha smirks," Hey kid."

"How long are you staying," Souta asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kagome answered truthfully.

* * *

Yukio stopped in front of Sesshomaru's castle. He was still reigning as the Lord of the West, only more powerful with his aging over the centuries. He closed his eyes and appeared in Sesshomaru's office when his eyes opened.

He was stared back at with angry, narrowed golden eyes. "State your business Yukio," Sesshomaru growled.

Yukio smirked," My, aren't we testy today? I just thought I'd like to offer you news about your brother, Inuyasha." This immediately caught the Taiyoukai's interest.

"What of my brother," still waiting for the perfect time to swipe Yukio from existence with his claws.

"It is true that you haven't seen him for over 500 years," Yukio continued.

"Humph, I thought he would have been dead by now," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, no! As a matter of fact, I have had meetings with him as well as that miko that traveled with him, a couple of days ago. Funny thing is that he still wears that horrid haori and carries around that large fanged sword. That girl looks exactly like she did 500 years ago." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a centimeter, intrigued and surprised.. He and Yukio dressed in modern clothing of the time. Sesshomaru, sporting an expensive suit and his hair cut short like most of the other men of the era. He wore a youkai concealing charm so only humans couldn't see his markings and gold eyes. Over time, his left arm grew back.

"Tetsusaiga," the lord murmurs. He then glared at Yukio," How do I know that you tell the truth?"

"Believe what you wish. If you wish to see for yourself, go to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo." At that word, he disappeared out Sesshomaru's office, leaving the Taiyoukai to his thoughts.

_'Is what Yukio says true? His words seem impossible. My brother's wench should have been dead long ago, by now. It should be quite interesting to see my little brother again. I guess there's only one way to find out about this for sure…' _he smirked.

He pressed the call button to his most faithful servant.

A scratchy voice breaks onto it," Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Jaken, prepare a ride for me to go to Higurashi Shrine."

"Right away Milord." He pressed the end call and smirked.

"It will be nice to meet you again, dear brother."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were in her room, discussing what they should do to Yukio.

"I'm worried about telling my mom. I don't know how she's going to react. Her date being a youkai servant that works with Naraku," Kagome sighs. "Like that's going to go over well."

"Well I'll be there with you Kagome," Inuyasha reassures her.

"I know, but my mom seemed to be getting along with Yukio a lot. You think he changed over time?"

"Keh! Don't make me laugh. A worker of Naraku change? That's one of the stupidest things I ever heard you say." He crosses his arms and glares at her in annoyance.

Kagome glared back at him," It could be possible."

"Doubt it wench." She groans out of frustration and falls back onto her bed.

"All right, I'll tell her, but Yukio can't be around."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of that." He flexes his claws and smirks in anticipation. They sit there in silence until he starts growling.

Kagome sits up and asks," What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"What the hell? Sesshomaru's here," he growled, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground outside, clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What? Did he say Sesshomaru?" She ran downstairs, and out the door to see Inuyasha growling at a man she felt she knew. He wore a suit and had short black hair.

"Nice to see you after 500 years, little brother," the man smirks and uncovers his concealment spell, reveling his markings, silver hair, and gold eyes.

"Sesshomaru," they both explained in unbelief. They were shocked to see his newly formed left arm as well.

"Ah, I see the miko is here as well. Yukio was right after all," the lord murmured.

"What the hell did you just say! Do you work with him now or something," Inuyasha demands, holding Tetsusaiga in front of him, ready to fight.

"Be not a fool, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru shall never will work for anyone," Sesshomaru, says narrowing his eyes at the hanyou. "I see you still have Tetsusaiga."

"Keh! What of it? Why are you here anyways? If you're here for my sword, then forget it!"

"I no longer wish to posses the Tetsusaiga. As I've aged, I've become more powerful than our own father. You also noticed that the arm you cut off, grew back. I only wished to figure what Yukio meant when he said you haven't aged. You look exactly the same from the last time I saw you."

"Well you saw, now you can leave or should Tetsusaiga shove you out, cutting off more than just your arm?"

Sesshomaru, completely ignoring the brooding hanyou, then turns his attention to the miko," How come you haven't aged since I last saw you? You are merely a human wench."

"Uh, well…" she stuttered out, trying to think up a lie. She knew that he couldn't be trusted for keeping the well a secret.

Inuyasha catching on, says," Why should we tell you bastard?"

Looking rather amused, the Taiyoukai responds," You are trying to hide something from me? Quite interesting. I will find out either way. Nice to know that you're alive, little brother." Inuyasha just growls back in response.

Sesshomaru turns away, but Inuyasha stops him. "Sesshomaru, do you know anything about Seiko or Yukio?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You hold secrets from This Sesshomaru as well."

"We can't tell you because Yukio might find out. It's very dangerous to us if our enemies were to know. It would serve as our disadvantage," Kagome explains.

He nods, seeming to understand," Very well then, but I will figure it out eventually. Seiko is a powerful dragon-youkai who wants revenge on us since our father defeated him many years ago. I, myself, am still trying to figure out what he is up to. If you wish to find him, look somewhere in Tokyo, but don't expect easy victory."

"Thanks for your help Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome says smiling up at him.

"Humph," is all the Taiyoukai says before turning around and walking away. Before getting into his limo in the street, he calls out," I expect to see you soon, Inuyasha."

"Keh," is all Inuyasha says, crossing his arms.

"That was weird," Kagome comments as the limo drives away.

"Yea. I wonder what he's up to," Inuyasha ponders.

"Should we go search for Seiko? You know when Sesshomaru says that someone is powerful, he isn't bluffing," Kagome pointed out.

"Keh! Like anyone could stand a chance against Tetsusaiga," he cockily said, while inside his mind, he was thinking the same thing as Kagome. _'Kagome's right. We'll just have to be more careful since the monk and Sango aren't here with us.'_

Kagome rolled his eyes at him and pleaded," Just please be more careful. Let me go get my arrows and Shikon shards."

He nodded at her saying," Just hurry up wench!" She glared back at him for calling her that. She hurried back and rode on his back, searching for Seiko's lair. They finally stopped in front of an office building when he growled out," This must be the place. It reeks of youkai." They busted through the doors and saw people staring back at them in confusion.

All Kagome could do was blush out of embarrassment. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he was sure about this building, when she sensed something. "I sense a faint presence of a Shikon-no-Kakara up those stairs," she said pointing up the main stairs. He nodded and started to run up the stairs. However, halfway up, he stopped and looked on to see a few undisguised youkai standing in front of them.

One of the youkai, a cat demon, said," I'm afraid you won't be able to go any further, half-breed. Prepare to die!" All of the youkai charge at him at full speed with Kagome still on Inuyasha's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle, the stoic lord was in his weapon room, surveying his swords, Tensaiga and Tokijin, which were enclosed in glass cases.

He opened the case of Tokijin in its sheath. He ran his hand over it and felt it pulse, awakening after hundreds of years. _'Tokijin pulses? It wants the blood of someone nearby,' _he thought.

Sesshomaru smirks, pulling Tokijin out and tying it to his waist, saying," I think its time to come out of retirement."

* * *

To be continued…

CLIFFY! Sorry for those who hate them, but I just couldn't resist! Wow, didn't expect future Sesshomaru did ya! Also, I know, I know, don't kill me about him in retirement! He's just stating that he hasn't fought in awhile.

NOTE: The honorary "donna" means master so Yukio is calling Seiko," Master Seiko."

Now an epic battle will begin between Inuyasha and Seiko. Will Sesshomaru intervene? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **Kagome's Mom's Date**!

Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	6. Seiko Vs Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2:Sorry for the long wait all! Just so you know, he was in 'retirement' because there are not many youkai left that are threat to him to fight in that time, except for Yukio and Seiko.

Sango: Please comment for Turtlequeen2-chan!

Turtlequeen2: Arigatou Sango! I would appreciate them! .

Inuyasha: Hurry the fuck up!

Turtlequeen2: Ok, geez! I do not own that jerk Inuyasha(-.-) but Rumiko Takahashi does.

Inuyasha: What did you just call me!

_**

* * *

Last time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

_One of the youkai, a cat demon, said," I'm afraid you won't be able to go any further, half-breed. Prepare to die!" All of the youkai charge at him at full speed with Kagome still on Inuyasha's back. _

_Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle, the Taiyoukai was in his weapon room, surveying his swords, Tensaiga and Tokijin, which were enclosed in glass cases. _

_He opened the case of Tokijin in its sheath. He ran his hand over it and felt it pulse, awakening after hundreds of years. 'Tokijin pulses? It wants the blood of someone nearby,' he thought. _

_Sesshomaru smirks, pulling Tokijin out and tying it to his waist, saying," I think its time to come out of retirement." _

_**This time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

**Chapter 6**

**Seiko Vs. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

**No one's POV - With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha jumps overhead them and lands behind the youkai, on the top of the steps.

He drops Kagome off, saying," Don't go anywhere." She nods and notches an arrow onto her bow to shoot a snake youkai.

"Please hit," she chants and lets the arrow fly. The youkai was too busy, fighting Inuyasha to notice the arrow until it was too late. It gave a painful shriek and was instantly purified.

The other youkai then noticed her and started charging toward the startled miko.

Inuyasha then jumps in front of her. His Tetsusaiga, pointed at them. "You bastards are fighting me! Leave her out of this!"

The cat youkai clawed at Inuyasha, but he dodged. "Keh! Is that the best you've got," he demands.

"You bastard," the other youkai, a jaguar demon shouts.

"KAZE NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouts, bringing down his sword. The attack kills the remaining youkai with no trouble, but also took out half of the staircase, causing major panic on the lower floors.

"Inuyasha, be more careful. There are humans here too," Kagome explains. He only acknowledged her presence by picking her up and running up more flights of stairs.

"What direction is the Shikon-no-Kakara now?"

"Its in through the door," Kagome says, pointing to set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

Inuyasha runs hard and crashes through the doors. "I thought I said to be careful," Kagome growled.

"I agree with the miko, Inuyasha. Those doors were truly expensive," came a malevolent voice from out of nowhere. They spot a desk in the middle of the huge room and a chair's back facing them.

"Are you Seiko," Inuyasha growls.

"Indeed I am. You are Kagome and Inuyasha, yes," he responds, turning around in his chair, revealing his youkai form. He had horns on each side of his head, his skin was scaly like a dragon's. His eyes were red with malice and his hands had long claws at the end. His very presence sent chills up their spine. He still had a human form, wearing a tailored suit.

"You would know since I'm assuming Yukio told you," Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, he has a jewel imbedded in his neck," Kagome says.

Seiko turned his attention to Kagome," I would to know your secret on how you're so young, considering that you are over 500 years old?"

"We're not telling you bastard," Inuyasha growled. "I think its time you die!" He gripped the hilt of his sword more tightly.

"I'm surprised. I thought it would take you longer to figure out how I am planning to make Naraku come to this time." Seiko stood up and appeared in front of Inuyasha faster than a blink of an eye and clawed at his side. "Too bad you won't be able to stop me!"

Inuyasha tried to slice through Seiko, but found he was too fast. "You are planning to bring Naraku here! If you won't slow down, then I'll create a wider attack! KAZE NO KIZU!" The attack blew away a whole wall, but unfortunately not Seiko, since he jumped above it.

"Too predictable, hanyou," Seiko shouts. He creates a whip of fire from his claws and wraps it around the Tetsusaiga!

Seiko started to pull tighter on the sword, causing it to crack. _'Dammit! He's trying to break Tetsusaiga,' _Inuyasha thought frantically.

As it was cracking more, suddenly an arrow pierced through the air, surprising Seiko, causing him to retract his whip.

"You bitch," he growled at her. He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at her. Inuyasha then jumps in front of her to take the blow because of his haori being fire repellant.

"You bastard," Inuyasha growls, standing up. "KONGOUSOUHA!" Tetsusaiga unleashed a huge amount diamond spears, all heading towards Seiko. Amazingly, he dodged all of them, but it did cost him much of his energy. Every missed spear went through the ceiling, causing some of parts of it to collapse, showing the sky.

"I will ask you again, Inuyasha, what is so special about that well," Seiko demands.

"What will make you think I'll tell you," Inuyasha shouts.

"Oh, I think I have my ways of making you talk," he sneers. Then out of nowhere Kagome's scream pierces the air. Inuyasha turns to see Yukio holding his katana to Kagome's neck. His arm held tight around her body. Her bow and arrows at her feet.

"You bastard! Let her go," Inuyasha growls out in outrage, pointing Tetsusaiga toward Yukio.

Seiko then says," Now tell me what I need to know or your wench will be beheaded in front of your eyes!" Yukio pressed the blade closer to Kagome's neck, drawing blood for emphasis. She cries out in pain.

"I…Inuyasha…d…don't tell…" she begged with tears leaking down her face.

"Are you stupid! If I don't tell, you'll be dead," Inuyasha argued.

"That's right Inuyasha," Seiko adds. "I'm sure you don't want to die, Kagome," he coos.

"N…no I don't w…want to d…die, but many m…more will die if you d…do tell Inuyasha," Kagome pleads.

"Dammit Kagome, I don't care about other people! I do care if you die! I won't have another woman I care for die," he shouts. Her eyes widen in shock. _'He cares for me! I had no idea…considering Kikyo,' _she thought in awe.

"Well, shall I kill her or not," Yukio asks.

"I'll tell," Inuyasha sighs.

"A good decision," Seiko smirks. "Just so we know that you're not going to try to trick us, Yukio will keep a hold of her until the information is told."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to confess when Sesshomaru blasts through the wall that was behind Yukio! He stabs Tokijin through Yukio's neck, his eyes glazed over in shock and pain. His grip on Kagome weakens and she scrambles away.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru," Inuyasha demands.

"Not happy to see me brother," Sesshomaru smirks.

"If you think that is enough to make me forgive you for all the things that you've done to me in the past, then forget it," he says back stubbornly.

"Who said This Sesshomaru needed your forgiveness?"

"How cute, brothers trying to finish off their father's enemy," Seiko teased.

"Seiko, you've been a nuisance to me long enough. You should be honored that Tokijin wants your blood," the Taiyoukai says smoothly.

"Hmm, let's see how good your Tokijin is," Seiko murmurs. He jumps up and sends out his whip.

"Pathetic. You think that this will break Tokijin," Sesshomaru asks, seeming bored. He raises his claws and sends his poison up the whip.

Seiko retracts grimly. "What the hell did you do to me!"

"I'm disappointed, really Seiko. All this talk about being powerful and you're no stronger than my half-breed brother. Now it's time that you die!" Sesshomaru sends an attack from Tokijin. The blue light envelops him, making Seiko shout in pain. When the light clears, Seiko is missing half of his body. He laughs as he regenerates parts of his body.

Sesshomaru then says," You're no different than Naraku."

Inuyasha then jumps in to attack," KAZE NO KIZU!" It takes Seiko by surprise and destroys half of his body again.

After regenerating his body back again, Seiko says," I think I shall take my leave. I will find out about that well one way or another." Yukio had already escaped.

"You can't expect to escape my grasp so easily," Sesshomaru exclaims, growing angry.

"Oh, but I already have Sesshomaru-sama," came his disembodied voice after his body disappeared.

Sesshomaru regained his composure after muttering," That bastard Seiko. A weak coward." He sheathes Tokijin.

"Why the hell did you come here Sesshomaru," Inuyasha demanded.

"I have been after him longer than you can even remember, little brother," he says matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for saving me, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said to him.

"Humph. Me saving a human? Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"What about that little girl that was always with you," Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword.

"Ah, Rin. Yes, she died when she was about 40. She was married to that little troublemaker. The taijiya's brother, I think," he says.

"RIN MARRIED KOHAKU," they both exclaimed in shock.

"Unfortunately. However, I have not come here to discuss the past or better yet, your futures. Am I correct?"

"How did you know," Kagome asked.

"Come now Miko. How long did you think it would take until I would have found out? You have just made yourselves very clear. If you were around my age, you would have known that already. That explains why Inuyasha still wears his haori."

"What of it? I don't like these weird clothes here," Inuyasha huffed.

"I am thinking that you travel through time using a well? Seiko must know, but doesn't know how it works. What is he planning to use it for," Sesshomaru thinks out loud.

"Seiko said he was planning to bring Naraku here, through time," Kagome explained.

"The fools! They are planning to alter time," the Taiyoukai growled.

"The only way to prevent this is to destroy them in my time," Inuyasha says in thought.

"I'm impressed brother. One of the smartest things I ever heard you say. I was beginning to think that you didn't have a brain in that hard head of yours," Sesshomaru smirked. It succeeded to draw a growl out of the hanyou.

"You're a bastard, you know that," Inuyasha says to him. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Why doesn't he know when to shut up,' _she wonders.

"Nice to know you still have that same attitude," Sesshomaru said before turning away. "I hope my past comes to haunts you."

"It does already," Inuyasha says, rolling his eyes.

* * *

They both run back to the shrine and find that no one is home.

"You know, the Sesshomaru in my time doesn't seem as bad," Kagome muttered.

"He's still a bastard. Maybe he doesn't really want Tetsusaiga, like he said. I knew he saw the crack on it and he said nothing about it, like he would usually do," Inuyasha says, confused. "We're leaving tomorrow Kagome."

"What!"

"I have to get Tetsusaiga fixed before we see Yukio or Seiko again. We also have to tell the others about their plan."

"Fine, but I have to be back in a few days to take my History exam," she sighed.

"Alright," he growls, annoyed.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"What did I say?"

"That you cared for me."

Inuyasha blushes and looks away from her. _'I said that,' _he thinks in panic. "Uh…I care for your safety…"

"Oh…well thanks," she says depressed.

He notices, but can't find anything to say. _'Great going you baka!"_

She goes to take a bath and bandages her cut neck. They then fix up dinner and go to sleep. All Kagome thinks about before finally closing her eyes is how she's going to tell her mother about Yukio.

* * *

To be continued…

ACTION! Hope you enjoyed the smart ass Sesshomaru…lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

NEXT TIME ON **Kagome's Mom's Date: **Inuyasha and Kagome go back to Sengoku Judai. What will the others' reactions be! Will they have another encounter with past Yukio or Naraku! READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	7. Shock from Totosai & Kikyo’s Involvement

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks for the support yall! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with my other fan fiction stories. Thanks to my reviewer: xnightshadex!

Sesshomaru: Humph. Slow human wench.

Turtlequeen2: -glares- You wound me dear Fluffy-sama.

Inuyasha: F…Fluffy…s…sama! Hahaha! Fluffy! Hahaha…that's priceless! -rolls on the ground laughing-

Sesshomaru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! -claws start glowing green-

Inuyasha & Turtlequeen2: O.O

Turtlequeen2: Um…I'm going to go now…see ya! O.O; -runs off-

Inuyasha: Hey, that's just dirty! Keh! I'll do this quick then. I'm glad that Turtlequeen2 does NOT own me!

Sesshomaru: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME HUMAN! -runs off after Turtlequeen2-

_**

* * *

Recap on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

_Inuyasha and Kagome begin to fight Seiko until Yukio takes Kagome hostage for information of the well. Sesshomaru then barges in just in the nick of time! Unfortunately, Seiko escapes with Yukio. Kagome and Inuyasha finds out about Seiko's plans. Sesshomaru then, discovers their secret. _

**_This time on Kagome's Mom's Date:_**

**Chapter 7**

**Shock from Totosai; Kikyo's Involvement **

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in Sengoku Judai with heavy hearts because of Seiko's escapement.

Kirara mews at the sight of them. "KAGOME," Shippo shouted, jumping onto her in excitement, oblivious to everyone else's depressed moods.

Kagome couldn't help, but smile at Shippo's innocence. "I brought some things back for you Shippo-chan. Don't worry," she said with false cheerfulness. He smiled with glee and ignored the growling hanyou.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, we're back," Kagome called out.

Miroku and Sango walked out with smiles on their faces. "I'm so relieved that you two are alright," Sango said, as she ran over to hug Kagome.

"Keh! It's not like we would've died! We still have that bastard, Naraku to kill," Inuyasha sneers.

"Of course, but from the looks of the battle we had last with Yukio, we were worried on how strong Seiko and Yukio were in Kagome-sama's time," Miroku said in seriousness.

"Where's Kaede-baa-chan," Kagome asks.

"She's in the village, taking care of the ill," Sango explains. "Perhaps you should enlighten us on how the battle went?" Kagome and Inuyasha followed the their friends into the hut to talk. Shippo and Kirara soon followed.

"We met Seiko and Sesshomaru in her time," Inuyasha explained. All of them had wide eyes.

"SESSHOMARU," Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasped.

"Yea, Yukio must have told him about us, hoping he would figure out about the well for him. I'm surprised the bastard lived for that long," Inuyasha continued on. "Seiko and Yukio are planning on bringing Naraku to Kagome's world."

"But that's impossible isn't it? Only you and Kagome are strong enough to cross over through the well," Sango said.

"Not quite Sango," Miroku responds. "We do not know for sure that it will only let them over. Besides, Naraku also has most of the Shikon-no-Kakara, so it's possible."

"The only good thing is that they don't know how to use it or if they can travel through it or not," Kagome adds.

"Yea, but its too bad they escaped though," Inuyasha sighed.

"What does Sesshomaru have to do with this," Miroku asks.

"Sesshomaru wants to kill him. Apparently, Seiko's been wanting to get back at us since Father died. Must be one of my Old Man's enemies," the hanyou says.

"Interesting," the monk murmured.

"I have to go to Totosai's place to fix Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha then says.

"What happened to it," Sango asked.

"Seiko used an energy whip and cracked it," he growled. He got up to leave. The rest got up with him.

"You guys want to go," Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"There's nothing going on around here," Sango said.

"I guess you can help if Yukio or some other bastard shows up," the hanyou murmured, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Yay," Shippo cheered. He was about to jump onto Kagome until Inuyasha caught him by the tail.

"What makes you think that you're going, runt," Inuyasha growls.

"If Kagome is going, then I am," Shippo protested, crossing his arms over his chest while he was upside-down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says sternly, preparing to 'osuwari' him if need be.

"Keh! The runt would only get in the way. If Seiko or his servants come, it would be too dangerous for him. He might get scared," he teased.

"I never get scared," Shippo said bravely and all of them smile at his cuteness, all except Inuyasha, that is.

Kagome thought this over for a minute then said, in a serious tone," Unfortunately, I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one. We have to deal with three evil guys now, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-," Shippo started, but got cut off by Miroku.

"But Shippo, who would we have watch the village? We have to count on you to do the job," the monk said, smiling.

"Well," Shippo thought, tapping his small, clawed hand to his chin. All of the sudden, Inuyasha dropped him onto the floor hard. The kitsune stared up and glared at him. "What was that for, you jerk!"

"You're staying," Inuyasha huffed.

"Humph. Fine, but only because I have to keep watch of this village," Shippo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him to her.

"Bye Shippo-chan. Next time I go back to my time, I'll be sure to pick up extra Pocky for you," Kagome said, smiling. Shippo looked content at the thought of the junk food he would get.

"Lets go then," shouted out the impatient hanyou. Kagome glared at his rudeness, but complied, picking up her backpack and her archery set.

Inuyasha let her get on his back, and off they went, with Miroku and Sango following behind on Kirara.

**

* * *

3 Days Later**

* * *

The group finally arrived at Totosai's cave with surprisingly, no youkai attacks on them. Inuyasha set down Kagome and went into the mouth of the cave.

"Hey, old man! You here," Inuyasha demanded. Out walked the old demon swords crafter, with his long hammer in hand.

"Ah, Inuyasha! What have you done this time," Totosai sighed.

"The Tetsusaiga got cracked. I didn't do it purposely. That bastard, Seiko, used his energy whip and cracked Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha growled out.

"Seiko you say," the old man asked in thought.

"Yea, you heard of him?"

"I think so. Come in so I can examine Tetsusaiga. Your friends can come in too." They all followed behind Inuyasha and Totosai.

They all sat in the middle of the cave, as he checked out the damage on the sword.

"Your father would be so disappointed at the bad care you put in his fang," he said. Inuyasha punched the back of his head, leaving a big bump behind.

"Just work on the sword so I can go kill Seiko," he commanded.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude," Kagome said, sternly. The hanyou just snorted at her, making her glare at him. "Please Totosai-oji-san, can you tell us what you know about Seiko," she asked kindly.

"Who was I talking about," he asked, walking towards them. The rest of them sweat-dropped and fell over.

"SEIKO, OLD MAN," Inuyasha shouted impatiently, a vein popping out of his head in anger.

"Oh yes, him." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and would've hit him again, if it wasn't for Kagome's glare. He continued," Your father was enemies with him. He was a worthy opponent of the Inu-no-Taishou. Is he still alive?"

"Yea. Why the hell else would I be asking you now," Inuyasha asked, yelling.

"No need to shout," Totosai says, beginning to work on the sword. He put Tetsusaiga on a flat slate and pounded away at it with his hammer. He blew fire out of his mouth to mend the crack.

"Does he have a weakness," Miroku asks.

Totosai looks up from his work and then says," Not that I know of. You truly are a fool, Inuyasha, if you are fighting him. Your father barely got out alive the last time he fought him and he was a thousand times stronger than you are now." Inuyasha slumped at the mention of his father's strength.

"Well, I'm going to kill him regardless. He's threatening to bring Naraku to Kagome's side of the Bone Eater's Well."

"Who?" Kagome's mouth dropped. He forgot about her!

"KAGOME," he shouted, extremely annoyed.

"Ah, yes Kagome," Totosai says, suddenly remembering.

Inuyasha, suddenly smacked his neck at a certain flea youkai. "Well, if it isn't Myouga the Flea," he sneered at his retainer.

"Inuyasha-sama, it's been a long time since I last saw you. I heard that you are fighting the Great Seiko," the flea said, jumping up and down in Inuyasha's hand.

"Keh! I don't understand what all of you old men are going nuts about! I just fought him and he ran from me," Inuyasha huffed.

Myouga looked very shocked as well as Totosai.

"Actually, it was Sesshomaru _and_ you," Kagome corrected. Then their eyes got wider.

"YOU WORKED WITH SESSHOMARU," they both exclaimed.

"Hell no! More like he got in my way," he said stubbornly.

"Then it would make more sense that Seiko ran away, considering that Sesshomaru is a strong demon like his father," Myouga muttered in thought, apparently forgetting that he was Inuyasha's hand until it was too late. The hanyou angrily squished the poor retainer between his fingers and flicked him away.

"Whose side are you on, Kagome," Inuyasha then demanded.

"I'm on yours, baka! It's just that you can't take all the credit. Sesshomaru helped out too," Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango looked on in interest. It worried them how they talked about Seiko, like he was strong like Naraku or more so. Totosai finished up his work in a couple of hours and handed him his sword.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled, taking the sheathed sword and tying it to the sash on his haori.

"Try to be more careful. I don't know how long it'll be until I'll need another fang from you, the way you carelessly wave Tetsusaiga around," Totosai lectures. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes. He feels Myouga on his neck again.

The hanyou smacks his hand down. "So you're coming? I'm surprised," he says truthfully.

"Yea, usually, you won't even come around when you hear of danger," Kagome mumbled.

"You wound me. I always am around when Inuyasha-sama needs my assistance," the flea responded.

"Yea, until danger comes and then you're off again," Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku and Sango find the scene humorous. They take off on Kirara, waiting for them to catch up. Inuyasha then runs below them at top speed, with Kagome on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby forest...

* * *

Shinidamachuu fly over the tops of the trees, signifying the nearby presence of the miko, Kikyo. She walked calmly through the forest, wondering about the uprising of more strong demonic aura. _'This aura seems almost like Naraku's. I can't seem to understand where it is coming from, though everywhere the aura ends up, Inuyasha's aura is there too. Inuyasha therefore must be fighting it. I shall have to ask him about this development.' _

All of a sudden, she sensed an evil presence and jewel shards. The same aura one she kept feeling for the longest time. She instantly drew out an arrow and strung it onto her bow. She aimed it toward the area where she sensed it at.

"I know you are there, youkai," she said coldly.

"Ah, so you're Kikyo," came a maniacal voice. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"State your business," she demanded, still not lowering her bow.

"Naraku sent me to kill you," he said calmly.

"You work for Naraku," she said, surprised. Surely, it was not another one of his detachments. This one seemed stronger than his usual.

"In ways, yes. Not too fond of the man myself, but my master works with him so I have to comply."

"Who's your master?"

"My, you ask so many questions for a miko. Tell you what: if you leave out of here alive, then you can ask him yourself. But, seeing that you won't: I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR GRAVE!" He charges at her, but then jumped to the side as her arrow pierced his side. He growls in anger and pull outs his sword. "Perhaps I should absorb your powers!"

"Just try it. My arrows are not ones to be controlled by the likes of you." She rapidly shot out another arrow, putting most of her energy into the attack. The bow had strong purple light surrounding it as it flew towards her opponent.

She stares in shock as his sword held her arrow into place onto the blade and sucked in all of the powers from it. "Impossible," she murmurs, with wide eyes.

He smirks, saying," Unlike most demonic swords, mine can suck in pure energy and taint it to my liking. Tell me: How does it feel to be killed by your own arrow!" He begins to power-up his sword and points it at her. Paralyzing her into place. All she could do was glare coldly back at the youkai.

**

* * *

With Inu-Tachi**

* * *

It was near sundown when the group decided to make camp. As they began to relax, Inuyasha caught the scent of two familiar people.

He jumped out of the tree. "Kikyo," he exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, what's going on," Kagome asked.

"It's Kikyo's and Yukio's scent," he shouted. The rest of them grew alert. Even though Kagome hurt from him wanting to protect her, she knew that it had to be done. She prepared to go with him along with the rest of them. She would do what it takes to make sure that Kikyo was safe for Inuyasha's sake. Then she sensed the familiar pull of Jewel Shards. _'Inuyasha, you better be careful. Yukio has even more shards than before!'_

Inuyasha ran at full speed towards Kikyo's scent, but before he got her, he saw a bright blast of energy rip through the trees. He screamed," KIKYO!"

* * *

To be continued…

Muahahahahaha…cliffy! Sorry I just couldn't resist!

Next time on **Kagome's Mom's Date:** What will happen to Kikyo? Will Inuyasha be on time? What is Naraku planning to do? What surprises shall be in store? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	8. Kikyo in Danger and Naraku’s Involvement

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry I would've gotten this out sooner, but my computer was down for two days because of phone line problems. Please review!

Inuyasha: What are phone lines?

Turtlequeen2: Well, they are what connect talking devices, such as phones or the Internet on the computer. It connects them to all over the country and the world for global communication that's quicker than sending letters.

Inuyasha: -looks confused with dizzied eyes-…

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- Why do I even bother? I don't own the cute, clueless Inuyasha here, but I do own Yukio and Seiko. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and pals.

Inuyasha: What do you mean clueless!

_**

* * *

Last time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

_It was near sundown when the group decided to make camp. As they began to relax, Inuyasha caught the scent of two familiar people. _

_He jumped out of the tree and then heard the scream that sent chills up his spine. "Kikyo," he exclaimed. The rest of them heard the scream too. _

_"That's Kikyo's and Yukio's scent," he shouted. The rest of them grew alert. Even though Kagome hurt from him wanting to protect her, she knew that it had to be done. She prepared to go with him along with the rest of them. She would do what it takes to make sure that Kikyo was safe for Inuyasha's sake. Then she sensed the familiar pull of Jewel Shards. 'Inuyasha, you better be careful. Yukio has even more shards than before!' _

_Inuyasha ran at full speed towards Kikyo's scent, but before he got her, he saw a bright blast of energy rip through the trees. He screamed," KIKYO!" _

_**This time on Kagome's Mom's Date:**_

**Chapter 8**

**Kikyo in Danger and Naraku's Involvement**

Inuyasha jumped just in time and pushed Kikyo out of the way.

"YOU BASTARD, PREPARE TO DIE," Inuyasha shouted angrily, holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him. It glowed with a vengeance.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I'm glad to see you so soon. Now I can kill you all," Yukio shouted, preparing his sword to strike again. The Tatsumaki (A/N: I finally found a name for Yukio's sword!) had demonic light whip around it. Then he released it back at them all. Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome and the others just arrive to see the blast go towards them.

"DAMN," Inuyasha shouts, counterattacking with," BAKURYUUHA!" Tetsusaiga's attack rammed into Tatsumaki's. "Get out of here," he shouts to the rest of his companions. They take heed and run to a safe side of the battle. Yukio's attack was pushing Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha back and Inuyasha's feet slid back against the hard forest floor. The hanyou grunted, trying to keep his ground. He brought Tetsusaiga back and unleashed another attack. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He still needed more power. The Kaze no Kizu only kept him standing.

"I'm going to send you to hell by your beloved's sacred arrow," Yukio cackled, sending out purifying arrow energy to warp around Inuyasha's attack.

Before Inuyasha was close to getting thrown back, an arrow sailed above his attack out of nowhere. Inuyasha then watched in fascination as Yukio was engulfed by the powers. The demon howled out in pain as his body parts were getting destroyed. But as the light cleared, you could his piercing red eyes glare behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked behind him, to find Kikyo still holding out her bow and notching another arrow into place.

Kikyo, then proceeded to fire the arrow, striking Yukio's neck, knocking out jewel shard. "I shall send you into the netherworld, Yukio," Kikyo proclaimed.

"I've had enough of your interference, miko. It's time you die," Yukio growls out, sending a blast towards the undead miko.

"YOU BASTARD! You're supposed to be fighting me," Inuyasha shouts, jumping in the way of the blast, holding out Tetsusaiga in front of him. The attack threw him a few feet back, into a tree, snapping it in half.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted.

"Don't tell me you're weakening already! I'm just getting started," Yukio exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha shouted back, staggering up. His haori was tattered and he had various cuts on his face.

"Let's see you dodge this one, hanyou," Yukio screamed, sending another attack from Tatsumaki.

"Keh! Take this! KONGOUSOUHA," Inuyasha cried, slamming Tetsusaiga down and unleashing diamond spears at his opponent. It shattered through Yukio's attack, but the demon put his sword in front of him to block off the spears. They spun on them and then ricocheted off into nearby trees. Some spun towards the Inu-Tachi and Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to stop them from hitting his friends. Kikyo fired more arrows towards Yukio and he blocked them all off.

From the sidelines Miroku whispered," It seems that Yukio is limited to how many arrows he can absorb." Kagome and Sango nodded.

"You think I should fire one," Kagome asked, gripping the hold on her bow.

"It wouldn't hurt. I can hit him with my ofudas also," Miroku replied, pulling the sutras out of his monk's robe.

"Houshi-sama, put them on Hiraikotsu. They'll fly faster," Sango suggested.

"A great idea," Miroku commented. He placed the ofudas on the boomerang bong and Sango prepared to throw it. Kagome placed an arrow on her bow and pulled back on the string.

"GO," Kagome shouted, letting go of the string and sent the arrow flying, surrounded by purifying energy.

"HIRAIKOTSU," Sango shouted, throwing her weapon with Miroku's ofudas on them. Yukio, too busy avoiding blows from Inuyasha and Kikyo, didn't notice the attacks coming at him. As they approached them, only did he notice, and they hit him dead on. He shouted out in pain. As the smoke cleared, Yukio had only half his body left.

"I told you guys not to get involved," Inuyasha shouted at the group stubbornly, but his facial expression showed otherwise. He looked thankful. The rest of them saw his face and only nodded.

"Now you die, bastard," exclaimed the hanyou, charging at him with his sword raised high over his head. He slammed it down, shouting," KAZE NO KIZU!" The attack surrounded Yukio, but before it could hit, a barrier surrounded him, knocking it off course.

"Where did that come from," Sango asked. Miroku and the rest of them looked as shocked as she did.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. Kikyo looked emotionless, but it was evident that she was annoyed as well.

Then Saimyoushou came into view, flying overhead. It answered their question on where the barrier came from.

"Saimyoushou," Miroku murmured in shock.

"Hmm…it seems like Naraku wants me to hold off on your deaths," Yukio says in thought. His body gets surrounded in miasma and he starts to fly off.

"You will not escape," Kikyo stated, shooting another arrow at the escaping youkai. He only laughed as the arrow sailed through the air after his body disappeared.

"Kikyo, are you all right," Inuyasha asked, walking over to Kikyo after sheathing Tetsusaiga. Kagome suddenly looked away clenching her fists to her sides. It hurt Kagome to see him this way towards Kikyo when she loved him. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group either.

"Inuyasha no Baka," Shippo muttered on Miroku's shoulder. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but agree.

Kikyo only glanced at him and nodded. In her same, eerie monotone, she responded," I am fine Inuyasha. Do not worry about me." With that, she walked off towards Naraku's aura with her Shinidaimachuu following behind her.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku suddenly shouted," Inuyasha don't you sense Naraku's aura?"

The hanyou sniffed the air and growled out," Keh! That bastard is here! It's about time he showed his face! Let's go Kagome." He didn't even notice the hurt on her face, but she reluctantly got onto his back and they sped off.

"Let's go Kirara," Sango said. Kirara nods, already in her larger demon form. Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder gets on with the tajiya. Kirara flies off after Inuyasha.

They arrived at the site of Naraku where Kikyo already stood, aiming her arrow at him. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and also got her arrow ready.

Naraku chuckled," It seems that Inuyasha and his group has arrived as well."

"What is your plan Naraku," Kagome demands. "What's Yukio and Seiko have to do with all of this?"

"My dear Kagome, I think you already know those answers," the evil hanyou replied, smirking. "I realize that you are not of this time period. I also know that you travel through that well, the 'Bone Eater's Well,' is it called, to get through to your time."

"B…but how…" Kagome asked in shock.

"Do you not think I can't watch you? Kanna's mirror can do much more than simply sucking souls. It seems that Seiko is in agreement with me. They also have interest in figuring out the secrets of the well. I wonder what it is that only lets Inuyasha and you travel through it?"

"Keh! Like we're telling you anything bastard," Inuyasha shouts, running towards him with Tetsusaiga raised high. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku laughed as the attack bounced off of his barrier. He sent tentacles from underneath, towards the group.

Sango got onto Kirara and the neko-youkai took off into the sky so Sango could launch her weapon. "HIRAIKOTSU," Sango shouts, unleashing the boomerang bone. It flew across the tentacles and cut most of them away. Kikyo and Kagome shot arrows to purify some of the tentacles and Miroku knocked them away with his staff.

"NARAKU! Why should you meddle in a time where you do not belong? Are you planning to change the pattern of time," Kikyo demands. Everybody stops to stare and listen to her question.

"Ah, intuitive as ever, Kikyo. You can say I have plans of such," Naraku sneers.

"Keh! It's not like you could ever go to Kagome's time! It's off limits to no one, but me and her," Inuyasha shouts.

"You are mistaken Inuyasha. Do you have any clue as to how you can manage to get through? That miko can travel because of not belonging to this era. You are connected to her somehow. One needs the certain amount of strength and perhaps, a good amount of Shikon-no-kakara."

"Why don't I just kill you now so you can't get through," Inuyasha exclaims, slamming down Tetsusaiga again. The sword cracks up into spears and then he shouts," KONGOUSOUHA!" The spears launch out towards Naraku, piercing through his barrier and going through his body. Miasma surrounds him as his body reconstructs itself.

"Try as you might, but this plan will not fail," Naraku laughed.

"You're wrong Naraku! You will fail," Kagome shouted, aiming her arrow at his head. She released her arrow, her purifying energy growing stronger with every closer it got to Naraku. It hit right on, making him wail in pain as miasma once again surrounded him. His form took off into the air.

"You're not getting away bastard! KAZE NO KIZU," exclaims Inuyasha, sending the attack into the empty air. Naraku escaped again.

All that was left was his maniacal voice that sent chills up all of theirs spines. "Once I find out how to get through to the other side, prepare for the end of your era Kagome."

Kagome dropped to her knees in shock. "Oh no! This can't be happening! I knew that Yukio and Seiko were planning on doing something like with Naraku, but this as his own scheme…"

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't let Naraku get through to the other side of the well. I promise you that. We're just going to have to kill Seiko and Yukio before they figure out wither they can cross through the well or not," Inuyasha says, trying to calm Kagome down. Kikyo had much interest in Naraku's new plan.

_'You fool Naraku. You really think you can alter time? I will not allow it,' _Kikyo thought in her mind, gripping tighter on her bow and silently walking away.

The rest of the group walked up to them. "Kagome-chan, me and Houshi-sama will help guard the well. We will make sure that Naraku can't destroy your world."

"Thanks guys," Kagome says, smiling at them. She slowly gets up and they begin to walk back to Kaede's hut. Who knows what was going on in Kagome's era with her mom and Yukio.

* * *

To be continued…

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block and trouble finding character for Naraku. This is the first time I wrote a whole scene with him in it with Kikyo too. Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time on **Kagome's Mom's Date:** Kagome and Inuyasha are about to return to Kagome's era to find out the current condition of her family, when Kouga shows up. What is he here for? Is the Higurashi family ok and what news does Kagome's mom have for her daughter?

**Translations:**

Inuyasha no Baka - Stupid Inuyasha

Shinidaimachuu - Kikyo's Soul Collectors

Tatsumaki - Tornado

REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	9. Kouga’s Visit Mother’s News!

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I know it's been awhile, but I'm back! Please leave more reviews!

Inuyasha: Keh! Slow wench!

Turtlequeen2: -glare- Why do I even bother? -sighs-

Inuyasha: You like torturing me…

Turtlequeen2: Well maybe…-smirks- I do not own Inuyasha. He is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Yukio and Seiko.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Kouga's Visit - Mother's News!**

Kagome had trouble sleeping in the hut. She kept thinking only of Naraku's plan and her mother's condition. Inuyasha knew about her stress, but knew nothing that could calm her fears. He felt so helpless. He decided to take Kagome back to her time, yet again, to see her mother.

The next morning after that long night, the group started out towards the well.

"Are you feeling any better Kagome," Inuyasha asked, his tone unusually caring.

"Yea, a little," Kagome responded," Thanks for asking." Sango and Miroku would've smiled for the couple if the situation weren't this dangerous. Shippo was saddened that Kagome had to leave again. Kirara was worried about their friends.

They stopped in front of the well. "Are you sure you are up to this Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?"

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We will make sure that no one can get through to the well," Sango said, trying to reassure her friend. Kagome nodded.

However, before Kagome could jump in, she mentally sighed. She sensed the familiar pull of two jewel shards. "I can feel two Jewel shards," she said.

"Dammit! It's that wolf," Inuyasha growled as he caught Kouga's scent. The familiar cyclone of wind appeared before the group. When the mini tornado disappeared, Kouga appeared holding Kagome's hands in his.

"Uh, konichiwa Kouga-kun," Kagome greeted meekly.

"Hey Kagome. I just decided that I'd pay my woman a visit," replied Kouga smoothly.

"This is the millionth time I tell you wolf, Kagome's not your woman," Inuyasha growled, catching Kouga's attention by hitting the wolf on the head, leaving behind a bump.

Kouga turned around and growled at the hanyou. "Oh, hey Inukkoro, how could I not miss your nauseating scent?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, flea bag," Inuyasha shouted back. They were glaring daggers at each other. The group behind them sighed out of frustration.

"I'm sorry to interrupted you too, but I'm going back to my time now," Kagome shouts, catching the feuding canines' attention.

"Why are you going back," Kouga asked, catching onto Kagome's meaning. He figured out that she wasn't from his time a while back. "Did that mutt do something to you?"

"What the hell are you trying to say," Inuyasha demanded, fighting the urge to claw him out of existence.

Both Kagome and Kouga ignoring Inuyasha, the girl began to explain her situation with Naraku, Seiko, Yukio, and her mother. After she was done explaining, he growled.

"Naraku! That bastard! He would try to do something that stupid," he demanded more to himself.

"At first I thought it was just Seiko and Yukio's plan, but when Naraku came the other day, we learned that it was his intention too," Kagome continued. "Inuyasha was trying to let go back so I can check on my family and so I can tell my mother about Yukio who she's currently dating."

"Dating," Kouga asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Uh, it's like courting here," Kagome explained. The ookami nodded in understanding.

"You need more help guarding the well," Kouga wondered.

"Keh! We don't need your help," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't asking you, dumb ass," Kouga replied, glaring at the hanyou. "I was asking my woman."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind," responded Kagome honestly.

"NANI," Inuyasha exclaimed, outraged and surprised a the same time.

"Think about it Inuyasha. We need all we can get on protecting the well. I think Kouga would be a great help," Kagome explained. Kouga's chest puffed out as 'his woman' praised him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes noticeably.

"I would have to agree with Kagome-chan," Sango spoke up. "Kouga could help fight off the youkai that Naraku might send."

"I, or course, agree with my beautiful Sango," Miroku said, smoothly, making Sango blush.

"Keh! I still say no," he huffed out stubbornly.

"Your group's against you Mutt. You miles well give up. I won this time," Kouga bellowed out. The hanyou muttered incoherent words under his breath and responded," If you want your world to be destroyed, then go ahead and hire the wolf." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, making him wince in nervousness. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be in his grave now.

With a vein popping out of her head, she clenches her fist and shouts," OSUWARI!" After the hanyou plummets towards the earth, the girl yells," How can you be so insensitive, you baka!" Kouga would've laughed, but actually felt sort of sorry for the poor hanyou facing Kagome's wrath. Key words being,' felt sort of sorry.'

"Baka," Shippo mutters under his breath on Miroku's shoulder. The rest couldn't help but agree. After the spell wore off, Inuyasha felt slightly pained that she would let Kouga stay to watch over the well. Even more so, when she defended that wolf!

"Whatever, let's go," he grumbled, not wanting to cause him more humiliation in front of his rival. Kouga smirked triumphantly at his victory. Kagome nodded and jumped into the well, Inuyasha following before Kouga could protest further about the hanyou following his love alone.

**

* * *

On the Other side of the Well**

* * *

Inuyasha silently helped Kagome out of the well. He then proceeded to hop away to the Goshinboku, grumbling something about stupid wenches.

Kagome was angered at the hanyou also. How dare he fight over her when he still pined for Kikyo! Still, part of her felt bad. Making Inuyasha angry at her was not a good feeling. Even though he was a stubborn, jealous jerk!

She opened the door to her home, shouting out," I'm home!" Souta and her grandfather ran up to her, welcoming her back.

"Where's mama," Kagome asked, noticing her mother's lack of presence.

"On another date with Yukio-sama," Souta spat out, his mood instantly darkened.

"Come now Souta, Yukio-sama isn't that bad," their grandfather said.

Kagome had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. _'I wonder how you'd feel when you find out that Mom is dating a youkai,' _she sarcastically thought in her subconscious.

"Is Inu-no-niichan with you," Souta asked his sister, hoping he'd have someone to hang out with.

"Yea, the baka is up in the Goshinboku, sulking," she growled out.

"You guys fought again," her brother wondered, the words more of a statement. Kagome sighed and nodded her head meekly.

"Can I talk to you alone, Souta," the girl inquired. She wanted to ask of his opinion of Yukio. Her jii-chan let them have their alone time and went outside to pray over the shrine grounds.

"So what did you want to ask sis," her bother asked.

"What do you think about Yukio?"

His gaze once again darkened at the mention of the man's name. "I don't like him. I don't know what mom sees in the guy. He acts like a know-it-all and it seems like she hangs on to his every word. They are always together. He makes mom look vulnerable. He just gives me the creeps. What about you?"

She nodded in agreement with him. "I agree with you Souta. Although, at first I was happy that she was enjoying herself, but now…now I see this guy as unfit. I don't like his appearance. He gives me an uneasy feeling. I'm surprised that jii-chan can't feel it." _'Should I tell Souta about Yukio being a youkai,' _she asked herself.

"I thought I was the only one that felt like that…" he sighed in relief.

"I say that we come up with a plan to separate those two."

Souta's eyes widened. "We could do that?" She nodded and smirked.

All the sudden, before they continued, Inuyasha slammed open the back door. He stomped in, growling, his hand griping Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

"That bastard's here," Inuyasha growled.

"Inu-no-niichan, who are you talking about," Souta asked. Both siblings were scared that he would actually brandish his weapon in their house. Both Kagome and Inuyasha ignore Souta's question as the front doors opened. Kagome's mother's laughs could be heard, along with the false chuckles of Yukio.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare that bastard act like he enjoys her mother's company when he is only using her? How could he live with himself! Souta winced in fear and worry on where his sister's anger was directed.

At the front door, Keiko and Yukio were sharing another 'pleasant' moment in each other's company. "Yukio-kun, would you like to come inside," Keiko asked. Unknowing to the woman, Yukio caught the scent of the pissed miko, Kagome and the hanyou, Inuyasha. Not wanting to reveal himself to her yet, he decided it wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I have another meeting with a client and I don't want to keep them waiting. You think you can tell the family yourself? I'll promise to come by tomorrow and accompany you," Yukio replied smoothly, inwardly praising himself on the good lie. She smiled sadly and kissed him shyly, before shutting the door behind him. She leaned against the door, with a huge grin plastered on her face. Her joy was short lived when she heard the growls of a certain hanyou. She walked into the living room and found Inuyasha with his hand, still on the hilt of his sword. Kagome and Souta, shouting at him not to take it out in the house. Jii-chan was throwing 'ofudas' at Inuyasha, trying to 'calm' the demon's spirit.

"What is going on here," Keiko demanded, glaring at the group. They all immediately stopped their actions and stared at her. "I had some good news to tell you all."

"Where is he," Inuyasha snarled out.

"Yukio-kun? He just left," she respond, her eyebrow raised in curiosity on what he wanted with her boyfriend. Inuyasha was about to charge out after the demon when Kagome's hand held him back.

"Inuyasha, don't even think about going out there by yourself! We can bother with him another time," Kagome shouted.

"What are you two talking about," Keiko pondered, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, well," Kagome stuttered out, not sure on how to break the news to her mother. "What was the news," she wondered, trying to stall it.

"Well, since you asked, I'll tell you. I know you all might think this too early, but Yukio proposed to me. And I accepted…" She expected them to be rejoicing or slightly confused, but reaction she got was, really unexpected.

All through the shrine grounds, there was a resounding," NANI," heard. Kagome looked like she was going to pass out, Inuyasha looked shocked and disgusted at the same time. Souta had a shocked, yet saddened look on his face. The only one really happy was Jii-chan, but the look of confusion on his face was evident.

Kagome only had one thought running through her head. _'This can't be happening!'_

* * *

To be continued…

Wow! That was unexpected! What the hell will happen! Much apologies for the long wait also!

**Translations:**

Konichiwa - Hello

Ookami - wolf

Jii-chan - Gramps

Nani - What (in the exclaiming sense)

Next time on **Kagome's Mom's Date: **Kagome and Inuyasha confess Yukio's true intentions. What shall Keiko and the rest of the family's reactions be? On the other side of the well, what happens when Kagura and Kohaku arrives, intent to kill of those in Naraku's way? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
